Flirtation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lavender and Hermione talk in the Charms classroom, leading to something new and beautiful.


**Title: **Flirtation

**Warnings: **Light sexual content

**Pairing (s)/Character (s): **Lavender/Hermione

**Rating: **M (To be safe)

**Word Count: **837

**Summary: **Lavender and Hermione talk in the Charms classroom, leading to something new and beautiful.

**Notes: **For the Speed drabble thread at Hogwarts forum. **Prompts: **Fault, Charmed, Bold, Quote, Space  
>Also for the Scavenger Hunt at Hogwarts forum. <strong>Location: <strong>Charms Classroom  
>Also for the SlashFemmeslash Boot Camp Challenge at HPFC forum. **Prompt: **Incredulous

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

><p>The students were in the Charms classroom, waiting for Professor Flitwick. It was Gryffindors only, so everyone was relaxed. Hermione watched Lavender flirt with Seamus and wondered how she could be so bold. Hermione could never just go up to someone like that, and even if she did, she didn't think the person would be quite as charmed as Seamus.<p>

Hermione wanted to hate Lavender for being so outgoing, but how could she? It wasn't Lavender's fault that she was so liked, despite the fact it sometimes seemed her mind was lost in space due to her ditziness.

Hermione thought about practicing her flirtation. Maybe she could quote some of the stuff Lavender said, but anyone would know Hermione wasn't being true to herself. She was hopeless.

Before she could bemoan her lack of flirting ability any longer, Professor Flitwick came in and temporarily distracted her.

At the end of the class, Hermione asked Lavender wait. Lavender's brown eyes were wide in her surprise, but she stayed in her seat.

She took a deep breath before she decided to just take the plunge."How do you do that?" Hermione asked, incredulous. She wasn't able to hold back her inquisition and needed to know.

"Do what?" Lavender asked as she twirled a long strand of dirty blonde hair around her pointer finger.

Hermione ignored the digit. "The flirting. How are so comfortable and confident that you can pull it off? I'd never be able to flirt with a person that I like." She purposely kept it vague by saying 'person.'

Lavender giggled. "That's easy. I don't flirt with people I like."

"But Seamus...You went to the Yule Ball with him." As if that should mean she liked Seamus in a way that went beyond friendship.

Lavender's eyebrows rose. "You went with Viktor Krum. Do you like him as more than a friend?"

"Well, no," Hermione conceded. "But I never flirted with Viktor."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I flirt because I enjoy it. I like the attention I get. If I actually liked Seamus, it would be a lot harder."

"So, what do you do when you like a person?" Hermione quietly asked, staring deeply into Lavender's eyes.

Lavender took a deep breath, and Hermione's eyes were drawn to her rising chest. Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Well..." Lavender hesitated.

"Well what?" Hermione whispered, and she wasn't sure if Lavender even heard her.

"Up until now, I've been doing my best to get over my feelings. I don't believe she could ever want me the way I want her."

Hermione gasped at Lavender's admission of her liking a girl but didn't make a big deal of it. "Why do you think she couldn't want you?"

Lavender looked into Hermione's eyes. Really looked. Lavender's hand moved to rest on Hermione leg, which was covered by her modest skirt. "Well, this girl is pretty and loyal and brave. A true Gryffindor. She's friendly and compassionate. Not to mention utterly brilliant. She's everything, and I'm not sure I have enough to offer her."

Hermione's cheeks were red and now she was almost certain of Lavender's feelings, but she needed to make sure before she put her heart on the line. "You won't know unless you tell her."

"Better yet, I can show her." Lavender whispered and leaned closer, sealing their lips in a soft, tentative kiss.

Hermione's hand came up and cupped Lavender's cheek as she tilted her head and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Lavender's hand that had rested on Hermione's leg moved to Hermione's waist. Hermione pressed closer, feeling the gentle swell of Lavender's breasts against her own, and she whimpered into the kiss. Hermione's hand left Lavender's face and found a resting place on Lavender's shoulder. Her fingers slipped underneath Lavender's blouse and gently stroked the skin.

Lavender finally ended the kiss. "We should stop," she huffed. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were hazy with arousal.

Hermione nodded when she felt the tingling between her legs. She wanted to cross her legs but thought it would be too obvious. "Wow."

Lavender nodded. "So, now you know what I do when I like a person."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I know what _I _do when I like a person, too."

Lavender's eyes were trained on Hermione's lips. "How many others have you done that with?"

Hermione leaned forward and gently kissed Lavender's lips, but kept it close-mouthed. "You're the first, I promise."

"Good," Lavender nodded. "And I better be your last for a long time to come."

"I hope you will be," Hermione admitted and pulled on Lavender's neck, bringing their lips together for another kiss.

They forgot there was probably another Charms class after theirs, and was forced to end the kiss while blushing when a stammering second year Hufflepuff walked in on them.

Lavender quickly stood up and took Hermione's hand. She dragged Hermione from the classroom while saying, "We're going to the dorms." Not that Hermione minded that idea. Not one little bit.


End file.
